


A Court of Dreams and Moonlight

by Reverent_Moonlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mating Bond, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight
Summary: Kagome Higarashi, miko of the Shikon Jewel, has just traveled back through the well. Her lover, Inuyasha, had sent her back, fearing for her life due to the demon queen Amarantha who had cursed all demons, hanyou, and their ruling Lords. Being unable to bear the thought of leaving Inuyasha and the others in the hands of Amarantha, Kagome travels back and is given three tasks, if she completes them, demons are free. However, Amarantha also gives her riddle. If she can solve it, the magic holding their youki will automatically be released. How will she navigate these challenges, and will she be the salvation they are looking for to set them free?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Court of Dreams and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU series that mixes the happenings from the series of A Court of Thorns and Roses by Sarah J. Maas and Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale. This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story. It is a slow burn story, so bear with me. There will be a mix of both characters to, hopefully, give the story the right feel. Reviews are encouraged, and anyone who has advice to give is, of course, welcome. I'm pushing my ability as a writer trying to mix these two stories, but I believe the end results will be something fans of both series can enjoy. If you have not read the ACOTAR series, I highly recommend it. It is beautiful and real in its own way, plus side being there is absolutely delicious Fanfiction to go along with it!

Blackness slowly receded as the pain brought her to consciousness. Everything burned. The lesser demons Amarantha had ordered to beat her had done their job thoroughly. Bruises littered her body along with cuts from the talons that had sliced and stabbed into her skin. She looked positively gruesome.

Groaning she pushed herself to sit upright. Black spots danced across her vision as she panted with the effort it took. Her body felt gross. Blood and dirt and who knows what else covered every inch of her.

She tilted her head back to lean it against the stone wall of the cell. _Inuyasha_. She had seen him, sitting at Amarantha's side. He hadn't said anything when the order was given. Hadn't moved a muscle aside from the tightening of his fingers on the arms of the throne he sat upon. The only hint at his feelings over the situation. He was no doubt afraid, possibly a little angry that she had returned, but... she couldn't leave him like that. To have to be left with that gruesome woman and the life of servitude and slavery she had set for them, it wasn't right. They deserved to be free, _he_ deserved to be free, so she would do this. She would pass these trials. She would free the demons. And then... if he would have her, she would stay. For whatever time her mortal life allowed her, she would stay with Inuyasha and live out her life with the only man she had ever loved.

But first... first she had to survive.

Moaning she shifted her legs, trying to determine the extent of her injuries. Nothing seemed broken. She had full movement, even if it felt like everything was going to fall apart and shatter like glass beneath her skin. The only major issue she could conclude was the damage to her face. Both eyes was nearly swollen shut, lip split, and her jaw felt like a train had barreled into it. She raised her hand and tenderly touched the swollen flesh and hissed while moving her mouth. Not broken. Extremely painful, but otherwise intact. Her nose on the other hand...

She nearly passed out from the gentle brushing of her hands against the appendage. Tears burst to her eyes, and the sheer agony of the damage to her face nearly made her topple over.

Great gasping breaths left her in a rush as she struggled to contain her sobs. Pulling her knees up, she ignored the pain that throbbed and dug deep into her very bones as she set her head on her now bent knees, wrapping her arms around them to hug her body tight.

She needed to calm down. If she panicked now, she would only fail, and that was no longer an option. Shoving away the panic she felt, she dug to compartmentalize her feelings and sort out a plan for dealing with her injuries. She needed water. Clean water was more than likely out of the question for her, but anything would do at this point. She could use part of her miko robes for bandages, but...

The sound of metal scrapping against stone brought her out of her planning, scooting back to the darkest corner of the cave she hid from her intruder. She was in no shape to take another beating.

A soft whisper floated to her ears, "Kagome?"

She knew that voice, she came out of the darkness enough to see her suspensions confirmed, "Miroku?"

The sound of cloth scrapping against dirt signaled he had dropped to the ground next to her, "Kami, are you okay?"

"Yeah, for the most part I'm fine, but - "

Reiki flared in his hand as he illuminated the small cell to see me better. A sharp hiss escaped his lips. "Are you insane? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I came back - through the well. When I got to the village, Kaede told me. About the curse, Amarantha, all of it... I couldn't - "

His eyes narrowed, "You are not supposed to be here. Do you not understand? He sent you away to keep you from this. From _her_. He wanted you safe. You have no idea what he sacrificed to keep you from this."

"Well it's to late now. What's done is done. I'm already here. So if you have come to tell me what a weak and pathetic mortal I am, then don't bother! I know it's stupid. I know it's pointless, but..." she brought a hand through her hair in frustration. Frustration at the situation. Frustration at... everything. "I love him, Miroku. I couldn't just... leave him."

"So she told you all of it?" His whisper seemed to echo through the cell, the tunnels, the mountain.

"He had fifty years to find a human miko that hated demons, _killed_ demons, and make her fall in love with him."

He rocked back on his heels and let out a shaky breath. "Well... at least now there are no more lies."

He flinched away at the agony in her expression before reaching out a hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and I'll see what I can do about that nose."

"It's broken."

She could feel the muscles in her back tensing in preparation for the pain as he raised both hands to her face. His violet eyes bore into her in apology.

"Just do it."

 _Crack_.

Tears welled up and her mouth opened in a silent scream. _Kami that hurt._

"I can't heal you all the way, or they'll know someone helped you. Just - try not to die. I already have a list and I don't need anymore to add to it, if only for Inuyasha's sake, okay?"

Mischief flared in his eyes, his attempt to keep her spirits up didn't go unnoticed.

"It's fine. Just do what you can. I'll figure out the rest."

Reiki flared against her body as he healed the most pressing injuries. The pain faded until it was simply background noise. She could work with that.

"I need to go. The guards are going to be rotating back in soon."

She nodded her head in understanding.

He rose to his feet and started to the cell door when she called out.

"Miroku? Is he - is Inuyasha okay?"

His mouth turned into a grin line as his eyes became shadowed and guarded.

"Just survive, Kagome."

He vanished as darkness swallowed him up leaving her alone once more. _Just survive, Kagome._ She could do that. She had become a master at survival since she had reached this era. Since she had seen a inuhanyou pinned to a tree. Since she had fallen in love. She could do that. She had too.

Her eyes grew heavy, and the darkness called to her. It's soothing embrace wrapping her in warmth and a calm spread across her features.

_Just survive._

xXx

Walking to the throne room was a different kind of torture than she had experienced the day before. The sneers, comments, laughter - it all fueled her rage. Her determination.

Her back held straight, she looked into the face of the demon that had started all of this. Her crimson hair flowed in elegant waves down to her waist. Lips painted blood red, were parted in what was supposed to be a self serving smile, but was more of a flashing of deadly fangs. The clothing she wore left little to the imagine. High slits were cut up on both legs to flash creamy pale skin. The neckline of her kimono showed an indecent amount of cleavage, even by her own era's standards. She looked like a whore playing Queen in her eyes.

Stopping at the dias, she finally let her eyes roam to the seated figure next to her. He was wearing his normal firerat robes, but had been adorned with regal sashes. No doubt to make a statement. Amarantha had chosen her King. His silver hair shined, and for the first time since she had seen him, was pulled up into a high ponytail upon his head held with a golden cuff similar to the color of his eyes. His eyes - they were carefully blank, but she could see the flicker of emotion in them when his golden orbs met her cerulean blue ones.

A voice brought her out of her studying, titling with contempt and false pleasantries.

"You know, I couldn't sleep last night, and it didn't hit me until this morning why that was. I do not know your name." Amarantha's grin widened as she pinned her to the spot.

"It's unseemly given that we will be spending quite a lot of time together, and you already know mine."

She kept her mouth shut.

_Never give a demon your name._

Her fathers words echoed around her.

Green eyes narrowed, attempting to intimidate her, but she refused to speak. A second later wicked delight flared in those green depths.

"I had so hoped that would be your answer. Sesshoumaru."

_There you are, I have been looking for you.  
_

_All of the monsters have been let out of their cages, so I am free to roam until dawn._

_Beg, Inuyasha, and perhaps I will reconsider._

_Amarantha's Whore,_ Miroku had said.

Her spine tensed, and her heart dropped straight through the ground into the deepest parts of hell. She could still feel his claws. Feel his pressing aura. She was fucking screwed.

She caught his bow from the corner of her eye. "Majesty."

"Is this not the girl you saw in Edo? In Inuyasha's forest?"

Slotted golden eyes slid to me and held nothing but boredom and perhaps a bit of disdain.

"Perhaps."

An elegant hand pointed to the wall, the wall that held Shiori's body.

"Did you not say _that_ was the girl you saw?"

He cocked a slender eyebrow at the question as he slid his hands in his sleeves, "All humans look the same. Disgusting creatures that they are."

Amarantha smirked, "And demons?"

He bowed his head once more, "In land of simply ordinary faces, yours is by far the most extraordinary."

She stifled a snort.

"And her name?"

His shoulder raised in a shrug.

"She is a miko. She lied. Not uncommon for one of lower standing."

 _Bullshit_. Sesshoumaru knew who she was. He had seen her at the spring festival, at Inuyasha's home when he had threatened them all and made Inuyasha and Miroku bow. He knew she was lying when she said her name was Shiori. He had scented it.

Her lips remained sealed as Amarantha raked her gaze at her.

Her eyes darted back at Sesshoumaru, and flicked her fingers to a place behind her.

There was a gust of wind and then a startled gurgling caught her attention. Spinning around she caught the whimper in her throat before it escaped. Sesshoumaru stood there, holding Miroku in the air by his throat.

"If you wish to play games, then by all means, girl, we'll play. But we play by my rules."

She saw Sesshoumaru's hand tighten around Miroku's throat and felt her face pale, her heart was pounding.

"What is your name?"

Her eyes darted back to Amarantha and she glared for everything she was worth. Rasping gasps were accompanying the gurgling sounds and she forgot herself as she looked to Sesshoumaru. His face was impassive as he met her own, and simply increased the pressure. Miroku was shaking his head, subtly telling her to keep her mouth shut, but - .

His eyes started rolling back into his head. His face was turning purple.

"What is your name?"

Panic overwhelmed her, and fear for her friend loosened her tongue.

"Kagome! My name... is Kagome."

Sesshoumaru dropped Miroku to the floor and she had to lock her body down to keep from running to his side.

Her eyes burned with hatred as she rose them to meet Sesshoumaru's but his face still held the boredom it had held since he had first walked in.

Turning she turned her fury on the one that really mattered.

"Since I have been so kind as to tell you my name, I don't suppose you'll tell me what these trials entail?"

Her laugh sent chills across her skin.

"Where is the fun in that? No, you'll see soon, darling Kagome. Very soon."

She signaled someone with a tilt of her chin, and before she could turn to see, her head was bouncing off the stone floor while the crowd broke into a riot of cheers and laughter. The only thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's white haori as he walked to a side door, and away from the throne room before darkness took her once more.

xXx

For two days she sat in her cell. Guards and hand maids bringing her scraps of moldy food and dirty water to just barely keep her alive.

She used that time to ponder Amarantha's riddle.

_There are those who seek me a lifetime but never we meet,_

_And those I kiss but who trample me beneath ungrateful feet._

_At times I seem to favor the clever and the fair,_

_But I bless all those who are brave enough to dare._

_By large, my ministrations are soft-handed and sweet,_

_But scorned, I become a difficult beast to defeat._

_For though each of my strikes lands a powerful blow,_

_When I kill, I do it slow…_

She could feel the answerhanging at the edge of her awareness. Every time she would think she had grasped it, it would slip away into the depths of her mind leaving her frustrated. 

That afternoon, black and red armor greeted her as two guards walked in. The full moon had risen. It was time to for her first trial.


End file.
